criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prospering Empire
Plot The team rushed to Ottoman Empire, in fears that Hailey would destroy history more. When they reached the sultan's palace, they found Sultan Suleiman The Magnificent, that is, dead, lying prostrate on the floor. The team sent his body to Lydia and Lindsey, and flagged Hurrem Sultan, Ibrahim Pasha and Mahmuda as supects. Lydia said that the sultan's head was bashed by a silver statue, as they predicted. The team also found traces of cinnamon, which meant the killer loved the spicy delight. Then, Kai, the tech expert came and said that there had been an altercation in the palace gardens and Roxelana was calling them. The team arrived swiftly and searched the gardens, to suspect Osman and Abdul for the murder. At last, Abdul was found to be the killer. Abdul admitted that he was once a royal vizier in the palace, who was banished from the Ottoman Empire for accidentally killing a soldier. The scar had always laid on Abdul's heart, and a rage of vengeance. When he finally managed to fool the guards and enter the palace the day, he took the silver statue of the sultan's depiction, and bashed the sultan's son, the present sultan over the head, as a fit of rage and those memories. The team took him to Roxelana, who signed his execution order. Then, the team talked to Roxelana about Hailey. She said that Hailey was a foreigner from the English Lands. She was apparently a porter from King Henry VIII and had come to trade. Hailey then said that as soon as Hailey left, the palace's most resources were gone. She suspected that she had taken it. The team searched the palace basement, and found a 50 dollar note. They also assumed it was Hailey who had come to the basement to steal the resources. The team sent the note to Lily and Justin, who confirmed that Hailey had taken it. The team wanted to inform Roxelana. Roxelana said that she had to confront the miscreant in King Henry's palace, as she had also kidnapped Da Vinci from the Ottoman Palace. She said that a ball was going to take place in Scotland, where King Henry would be present. The team, hurried to Scotland, in hopes of saving Da Vinci from getting killed to save history. Summary Victim * Suleiman The Magnificent (Bashed in the head) Weapon * Bloody Statue Killer * Abdul Suspects Hurrem Sultan Sultan's Concubine * Age - 19 * Weight - 125 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - A-''' ''Profile'' * '''Drinks Arak * Consumes Cinnamon Ibrahim Pasha Grand Vizier * Age - 25 * Weight - 190 lbs * Eyes - Black * Blood - B+ Profile * Drinks Arak * Smokes Hookah * Consumes Cinnamon Mahmuda Slave * Age - 53 * Weight - 107 lbs * Eyes - Black * Blood - B+ Profile'' ' * '''Consumes Cinnamon' Osman '''''Palace Guard * Age - 36 * Weight - 188 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ ''' ''Profile'' * '''Drinks Arak * Consumes Cinnamon * Smokes Hookah Abdul ''' ''Beggar'' * '''Age - 54 * Weight - 88 lbs * Eyes - Grey * Blood - O+ Profile * Drinks Arak * Consumes Cinnamon * Smokes Hookah Killer's Profile * The Killer Consumes Cinnamon * The Killer Drinks Arak * The Killer Smokes Hookah * The Killer has torn clothes * The Killer is a man Crime Scenes * Throne Room * Carpet Path * Grand Hall * Fountain * Palace Gardens * Benches